mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Chat client
Alternate Future Dave has Trollian? How can it be speculated that future Dave has trollian in his glasses? Did I miss something, or is this just an inference?Kool Cat 18:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :@Kool Cat: In this page he doesn't "pester" GC, but "trolls" her: http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003557. The phrase "X began trolling Y" I think only has appeared before when the initiator of the conversation is using Trollian. Note that GA only uses Trollian to communicate with the Rose and Dave, and when she talks to TA she is described as "pestering" him. :Alternately, it is possible that "X began trolling Y" could simply mean that either of the users are using Trollian. I doubt that though, since it doesn't really fit with the idea of what "trolling" is. AgentArtifex 18:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::But gA begins pestering tA, not trolling him. I really don't think this speculation has any solid foundation. Majutsukai 20:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::@Majutsukai: How does that run counter to my assertion? She "begins pestering" him, and since his handle doesn't appear anywhere in the Trollian interface, I think it's safe so say that she isn't communicating with him through Trollian, but through some other client (probably just regular Pesterchum). 21:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC)]] :Also alternately, it's entirely possible that Andrew just made a mistake. With all the balls he has to juggle, it wouldn't be surprising. It would also explain GA's "pestering" of TA. Based on the way we've seen Trollian work up to this point, Dave would not have lost contact with the trolls in the alternate timeline if he had access to Trollian. It accesses a single linear timeline, ignoring branches-- and the trolls HAVE no branches. The fact that he was ON a branched timeline is most likely irrelevant, as it does not seem to be limited in that way. Majutsukai 21:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :uh, it just seems to me that, according to the very dialogue davesprite has with gC, the trolls exist differently in different timelines. what we have seen so far is not the trolls in a timeless expanse, but the trolls in one moment of this timeline. it could be argued that, once john died in the alternate timeline, he didn't cause whatever he mess he is supposed to cause in this timeline that will eventually get the trolls killed ("TG: that you were basically complicit in making our timeline go the way it was supposed to go all along where future me is now helping dave and we just keep playing and our actions ultimately lead to the trouble youre all in now") Pcp 17:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :@Maju: I don't understand what you are trying to say. No one mentioned branching timelines but you. Oh and thanks for catching that oversight on my part in the quote. AgentArtifex 21:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever. I'm prepared to leave it be at this point, since it's at least clearly marked as speculation. We can pick this up again when or if more information is revealed. Majutsukai 22:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Gamzee's computer in Cascade Akso could someone add that in s casade on gamzee's computer you could see GT and EB 16:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC)fear no anvil :No? It's not really important. You can also see TT and the line for GG, but it's nota surprise at all because all of the trolls could talk to all of the kids. 17:23, March 13, 2013 (UTC) x began/ceased pestering y I've noticed some things about the console messages in pesterlogs, specifically how they differ from each other. For most of the kids, the "began/ceased pestering" message takes the format of "-- turntechGodhead TG began pestering ectoBiologist EB at 16:13 --," where only the TG and the EB are colored. However, Pesterchum Enamel gets rid of the "--" and adds a datestamp, as well as coloring the full chumhandles. Well, usually. This one makes a mistake too, in coloring only Karkat's username but not Jade's. But we can assume these were just mistakes. Andrew has a lot on his plate so it's understandable. In addition, before entering the Medium, the pesterlogs show times. When one person is in the medium and another is still on Earth, the timestamp shows as "??:??." And after everyone enters, there are no more timestamps. This also applies to pesterlogs in flashbacks, so maybe it's just Andrew saying "you know what fuck it." :Also the fact that they're literally in two separate and incomparable temporal planes, but I agree on a meta level Andrew was probably just saying fuck it to including times anymore. 21:53, March 26, 2015 (UTC)